Sleeping Habit
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Akashi discovers Kuroko's sleeping habit.


_Short drabble for Kuroko baby's birthday! Happy birthday, cute lil bab, may you always be happy with your Akashi-kun~_

 _Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Kuroko had noticed it from the way Akashi's smile was formed the moment he cracked open an eye; the way his small smile turned into a wide grin as he greeted him a good morning; the way he ran a hand through his blue locks and stared at him in amusement, he knew that there was something going on in his head that he couldn't tell what.

He couldn't even enjoy the warmth from Akashi's body as he wrapped his hands around his torso, or recall back the memory from the night before when they were sleeping next to each other for the first time after a few months into their relationship, because he was too busy trying to figure out what was on Akashi's mind; had he, by any chance, done something embarrassing that seemed funny to Akashi?

"Akashi- _kun,_ did I amuse you?" Kuroko finally asked, repeatedly checked on himself to see if he appeared to be weird, but he found himself as normal as he'd always been, when they were on their way to Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko had stubbornly asked Akashi to not send him home, but the redhead was even more stubborn than himself, so he, in the end, gave up and let Akashi drive him home. Throughout the time, though, Akashi was continuously glancing at him, grinning ear to ear and even though he loved seeing him happy, his smile was _too_ suspicious; it was a teasing smile Akashi would throw at him whenever he wanted to piss the hell out of him.

"You make me happy, Kuroko." Akashi had replied, and if Kuroko was a lovesick teenager like he saw on mangas, he would've blushed at his remark, but this was different case.

Breathing out a sigh, Kuroko said, "Akashi- _kun,_ be honest. Do you find me funny?"

Akashi, while looking as composed as usual, looked like he was holding back the urge to laugh out loud. "Not really," he said, glancing at Kuroko for a moment before he was focusing on the road again.

Kuroko didn't believe him, of course. He didn't take his eyes away from Akashi, even though the latter was busy driving, as he spelled his name in his usual monotone voice, "Akashi- _kun._ "

"Alright, alright," Akashi gave up as he, _finally,_ let out a soft chuckle. Lucky for him, Kuroko was someone who barely changed his facial expressions or else, he would've frowned at Akashi's teasing laugh.

"Akashi- _kun._ "

Shaking his head lightly, Akashi kept on laughing. "You slept," he started, stopping his car abruptly when the light turned red, and gave his full attention on Kuroko who, to his amusement, slightly widened his eyes after he heard his words, and before he could even continue, Kuroko had cut him off.

"I take my words back. I don't want to know anymore." he said a little too quickly, and behind his flat tone, there was a tinge of embarrassment, "Don't say it, Akashi- _kun._ "

As if he never heard Kuroko's warning tone, Akashi continued, still laughing softly, "With your mouth wide opened."

"Thank you." Kuroko deadpanned as he looked away, letting Akashi's quiet laugh ring in the air.

He knew it; sleeping with Akashi was _definitely_ a bad idea. His parents and grandmother had always been teasing him regarding his habit: sleeping with his mouth wide opened, and really, he was doing it unconsciously, so he couldn't stop opening his mouth in his sleep even though he wanted to.

And, it was embarrassing that Akashi had seen him like that. They shouldn't have slept together in the first place, because it was only making him look ugly in front of Akashi; he didn't know that Akashi was almost constantly waking up in the middle of the night just to go to the bathroom, as it was their first time sleeping in each other's arms, so he must've noticed him opening his mouth when he lay back on the bed.

"Yes, laugh as long as you want." Kuroko said again; his face was void of emotions, but at the same time, he wanted to get off the car and bury himself under the covers.

Upon seeing his reaction, Akashi couldn't help but wanting to tease his boyfriend more, "I tried to close it." he exclaimed, and Kuroko's head was turned to him again; his big baby blue eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"You tried to close it." Kuroko rephrased in deadpan voice, and Akashi laughed even more.

"Yes, of course," he nodded at him before he started his engine and drove his car again, "But, it wouldn't close."

Kuroko didn't know what to respond so he could only bite his bottom lip as he stared out the car window, Akashi was still chuckling at him and it made him hold himself back to hit Akashi's head to make him stop because he would've died in embarrassment if he kept laughing.

"It's cute, though," Akashi's words brought Kuroko to look back at him. This time, Akashi's expression softened when he glanced at Kuroko as he was no longer laughing at him.

"It's not." Kuroko didn't want to sound so sulky, but he knew he appeared to be, "It's embarrassing, please just drop the topic, Akashi- _kun._ "

If he'd known that the reason why Akashi looked happy was because he witnessed his sleeping habit, he would rather not ask him. _At all._

Even though he knew Akashi would have many ways just to tease him about it.

"But, it's making me happy," Akashi explained, causing Kuroko to stare at him blankly, "Seeing Kuroko's side I never saw before, it makes me want to know more about Kuroko; what else does Kuroko hide from me."

Kuroko wasn't amused for even a bit. "Thank you, but I'd rather you not find out about embarrassing things of myself."

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"But, Kuroko, I told you that you opening your mouth when you sleep is cute." Akashi stopped his car when they'd reached the parking area outside Kuroko's apartment. He quickly hopped off, running toward Kuroko who had already strode in, wrapping his arm around Kuroko.

"Stop it." Kuroko warned him, but leaning closer into Akashi.

Akashi ruffled his baby blue hair teasingly, "And even when I've closed your mouth, it was opening back seconds later."

"Akashi- _kun_!"

The next time, if they were going to sleep together again, Kuroko _had to_ make sure that Akashi had slept first before he went to sleep, really.


End file.
